Draco Malfoy And The Boy Who Lived (House Of Malfoy- Book One)
by SebastianSpider
Summary: Draco's obsession with Harry Potter began in their First Year. This is the story from Draco Malfoy's point of view. (Mostly canon events until the last book. Draco/Harry one-sided. Some light swearing and light violence.)


_AU: Hey guys! So I'm uploading my first fan fiction! This will be written in 3rd person, limited view, following Draco Malfoy. This story follows his first year at Hogwarts. For every chapter that there is in the usual HP books, there will be one here, with the original chapter name in brackets at the top so if you're reading both at the same time, or know the story well, you'll be able to tell exactly where you are. Thanks for taking the time to read this! :)_

**Chapter One- The Family Who Lost (The Boy Who Lived)**

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy II and Lady Narcissa Druella Malfoy (née Black), of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, were content to claim proudly that they were not exactly a "normal" family, boasting arrogance at their wealth and high status within the wizarding community, thank you very much. They were the first people to rise to a challenge, always holding a series of traditional traits high, including resourcefulness, cunning, ambition and intelligence.

Lord Malfoy was an aristocratic wizard who maintained the Head of The House of Malfoy. He was an elegant, sophisticated man with long white blond hair and slate eyes. He often carried a cane with snake head attached to the top, although he did not seem to have any problems walking, and he was hardly elderly.

Lady Malfoy was a thin and graceful woman, her charm lapped up by many admirers. Even from a young age, her parents taught her the importance of blood purity and traditionalism. She doted on her husband, although in public, she was just as cold and snobbish as her spouse. Not five months ago, she had given birth to what would be their first and only heir: a small, dainty boy, with the same pale complexion as both his mother and father, and rich grey eyes which rotated to anything he found pretty or amusing. His hair was fine and silky, a bright white, barely pigmented. Both Narcissa and Lucius believed that you would never find a more beautiful or wonderful child on the planet.

The Malfoy's had everything that a person could possibly want- power, money, beauty, social outstanding… But they had a dark secret, a secret that both Lord and Lady knew they must hold close to their hearts and never tell a single soul. They could not bare it if anybody found out about their connection to the Dark Lord. Their power would be stripped, their money taken, their son would be stolen and they would be arrested. To be frank, Lucius was the one who really supported You-Know-Who, but as a loyal and loving wife, Narcissa followed her beloved. Lucius was the man of her dreams, even if their marriage had been arranged by their parents. He was handsome and charming, he had given her such a beautiful son, and he was utterly devoted to her. They'd fallen in love whilst at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two weeks after the announcement that they were to be married once Narcissa turned eighteen. Well, Lucius had fallen in love first and spent four months following the younger woman around like a lost puppy (which was something he had never done before, and has never done since). He would by the fifth year student roses and chocolates, expensive jewellery, priceless books, antique ornaments and even tickets to music recitals she wished to attend. Still, she fell in love with him the week before he was due to leave his last year, and they were happy that they would be married in three years time.

Lucius and Narcissa woke up early on what was a bright, sunny Tuesday morning in October. They woke up routinely at precisely eight o'clock, laying together in their luxurious room for exactly half an hour, before dressing and heading downstairs for their breakfast. They sat at their long dining table that could easily fit fifty people, just the two lovers and their young son. Lucius sat at the head of the table, discussing today's business with Narcissa as she fed their adorable little son his mushy food. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Lucius drank his tea, reading the paper as Narcissa finally began eating her breakfast after ordering the house elves to take her son to the nursery, telling them to entertain him until she would arrive. She often allowed the house elves to do the hard parts of parenting- diaper changing, feeding and things such as potty training. She would take over as he got older; she simply did not enjoy babies. They cried entirely too much, and fussed over nothing. No, she would teach her little gift to the world the important things- how to dress properly, how to win every time at chess, how to keep up with high fashion, how to woo a woman into submission (okay, maybe that last one her husband could handle), but for now, talking and using the lavatory remained untouched by Narcissa. As usual, Lucius left at exactly eight fifty three am, to reach his Department at the Ministry by eight fifty five.

Narcissa went up to the nursery to spend an hour with her little angel, playing with his expensive toys and reading stories to him with her honey like voice.

He was a quiet little boy, uninterested by most things that young boys were obsessed by- namely: mud, bugs, and getting dirty. Narcissa realised that this was because she never allowed him to do these things. If she took him out to the extensive grounds, he either sat in his perambulator or she sat on a picnic blanket, with him in her lap.

Narcissa did not notice the large snowy owl zoom past the nursery window.

Later that night, Narcissa was woken by her husband screaming in agony in bed next to her. He never screamed. He tossed and turned, yelling and screeching his throat raw. Moments later, the sound of her precious son crying joined in. The boy, of course, was not in any pain. He was just startled by the other set of active lungs in the manor, as the nursery was only opposite the master bedroom.

Lucius, however, was writhing in suffering. He was tormented by the sleek green snake in his arm swirling and scratching at his skin. It did not disappear.

Narcissa urged her husband out of bed and dressed in her best robes, quickly combing out her hair and sliding it up into a fast, but graceful bun. She made her husband drink a cup of tea as he finally began to calm. She was not just beauty, she was brains too. Narcissa quickly summoned a house elf, ordering them to fire call each household on the sheet of paper her husband kept tacked to the wall of Lucius' private study. As the right hand man of Lord Voldemort, Lucius was very important- he kept track of every one else, recording who was in his graces, who was not, who was being recruited, who had which skill, who knew who and so much more.

Twenty minutes later, the table in the Main Dining Room of Malfoy Manor was full. At its head, Lucius sat once more, Narcissa to his right. Many men and a few woman crowded the table, each in their appropriate dark cloaks. For once, not one of the Death Eaters wore a mask. Some had tear stained faces, but most sat with a blank expression as the conversation continued.

"Now, do you understand?" Lucius snapped at the group.

"Yes, sir." was the unanimous response.

There had been a long conversation between Lucius and two of the more highly ranked death eaters, informing the others on what to do in the wake of Voldemort's death, and consensus agreed- they would deny charges, with ploys such as being under the Imperius Curse and of course, threats.

"I-is it true? That… That the Potter kid… Killed 'im?" stuttered a small sounding voice from the bottom of the table. Wormtail, no doubt.

Lucius bowed his head. "In light of recent events, we cannot be sure until a full report is given. It is known that Our Dark Lord was at Godric's Hollow earlier this evening, and a few other death eaters who are currently detained by the Ministry accompanied him. This is all we have to say on the matter. Once we have news, I will arrange another meeting."

Narcissa glanced around the room, snapping her fingers to summon Dobby, her favourite house elf. He was a sweet little thing, even if the death eaters made him shake. "Will you please bring tea and biscuits, Dobby?" she asked in a soft voice, being especially gentle with him, knowing just how nervous he would be in the face of this many people.

He nodded instantly, before disapparating away.

All over Britain, wizards and witches who had fought for the past eleven years, in the First Wizarding War were finally celebrating the downfall of their greatest enemy. Whilst they held up their glasses, sent off sparks and chanted in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!" the Death Eaters were putting their families back together. With so many dead, it was hard to be cheerful on a regular day, but that Hallowe'en, they had won the war. In the early hours of that Wednesday morning, Narcissa and Lucius sat in bed, huddled together, holding their little baby boy in their arms. The remainders of the Ancient And Great House Of Malfoy. The Family Who Lost.


End file.
